


Stay The Night

by kitogic



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), ptolus
Genre: Blowjobs, Dragonborn (D&D), Fluff, Grinding, M/M, NPC - Freeform, NSFW, Original Player Characters, Sex, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, but it will be resolved, cleric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitogic/pseuds/kitogic
Summary: After several dates, Nobleman Enwulf Duskscribe finally asks the blue dragonborn cleric Alixan to spend the night with him in his room. Adorable blowjobs ensue.





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS. I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER. 
> 
> Of course when I do, it's self indulgent shipping of my Ptolus chatacter Alixan and his boyfriend Enwulf. These two will seriously be the death of me oh my gosh. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient!!! Part two will be up sometime tomorrow!

He was practically breathless as Enwulf lead him by the hand up the stairs. He could already hear his own pulse thundering through his ears, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He was so nervous, and they hadn’t even gotten to the room yet. His stomach churned in the best way possible as they went, drawing nearer and nearer to Enwulf’s room. His head reeled, both excitement and fear swirling inside him. Did Enwulf really want this? With him? When really he could do so much better? His mind kept telling himself that, but he stopped listening as soon as the door was shut behind him and Enwulf’s lips were on his. More butterflies exploded in his chest as he returned the kiss, hands moving to cup Enwulf’s face as he dips his own head. It was really adorable how much shorter Enwulf was than him, he thought. The kiss turned passionate as Enwulf started moving the two of them back, pushing against Alixan’s chest, toward the bed. 

The dragonborn felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he stumbled back, landing with Enwulf on his chest, the kiss remaining unbroken as he felt Enwulf’s tongue brush his own. A shiver ran up his spine as he let out a gentle noise at this, hands holding the man’s hips down against his own. He could feel Enwulf smile against his lips as he moved his hips, rolling them down against Alixan. There was a shock of pleasure that rolled over him from the friction, causing a desperate moan to pull from his chest. Enwulf finally broke the kiss, sitting up to straddle his boyfriend. He looked down at Alixan, pale eyes gleaming in the dim candlelight of the room. He wore a mischievous grin, cheeks already flushed pink from arousal. The dragonborn smiled up at him sheepishly, cheeks stained a deep purple. 

Enwulf chuckled, bending down to kiss him very quickly on the nose, cupping his lover’s face. Alixan made a small pleased noise as he tried to keep his hips still, feeling his hard length pressed down against his body by Enwulf. Enwulf bit his lip, still grinning, taking advantage of his position to grinds down against Alixan again, harder this time. Alixan moaned, hand flying up to his face in embarrassment. He couldn’t help it; that felt wonderful. Enwulf repeated this motion several more times, causing Alixan to practically turn into a puddle.

“Darling, I haven’t even taken off your trousers yet and you’re already a mess,” Enwulf cooed lovingly. Alixan’s heart leaped into his throat, Enwulf’s tone causing his brain to turn to mush. Alixan peeked through his fingers. 

“I-I’ve n-n-never done this b-before,” he practically squeaked. “N-not like this.” Enwulf’s expression changed, turning far softer.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Alixan?” he replied. He stilled almost completely, hands resting on Alixan’s chest. “I would have been more gentle.” He moved off of Alixan, to which the dragonborn pouts in protest. Enwulf chuckled, beginning to strip down in front of Alixan. The cleric watched, face growing hotter and hotter, almost unbearably so, as Enwulf revealed more and more skin, until he was naked for him to see. 

By Celestan’s good graces, he was stunning. From the way his pale, gently curled hair rested against his cheek, to the contours and curves of his muscled body, the strength of his calves and thighs, and goodness… He was gorgeous. Alixan felt extremely self conscious; he wasn’t beautiful like Enwulf. Where Enwulf was sculpted and beautiful, Alixan was rough and thick. His muscles had more meat than Enwulf. What if he found him disgusting? What if he looked at his body and didn’t want him anymore? What if…

“Alixan?” Enwulf’s voice broke through his haze. “Is everything alright? You’re staring.”

Alixan beams at him, despite feeling inferior. “Darling, how could I not? You’re beautiful.” His voice came out far more breathless than he had anticipated. 

However, his words made Enwulf’s smile widen, and he moved his hands to rest on his hips. “I feel this is a little unfair. I seem to notice you wearing significantly more clothing than I am,” he said playfully, eyes bright. Alixan rolled his eyes, grinning. “Alright, alright… just… promise not to laugh?” he chuckled. He hoped that he’s playing it off cool; that he wasn’t visually nervous. Unfortunately, his hands shook as he undressed himself, dropping bits of armor and clothing. If Enwulf picked up on this, he didn’t say. He just patiently watched Alixan, eyes curious. He removes all but his tunic shirt and trousers, growing more and more anxious. He hesitated, tugging at the hem of his tunic. Enwulf’s brows drew together slightly. 

“Something wrong?” Enwulf asked, genuine concern coloring his voice. Alixan chuckled nervously. “Ah, I just… Hope I don’t look bad.” He takes a deep breath and removed his shirt, to which Enwulf replies to by taking in a sharp breath, eyes widening. Anxiety spiked first, then nearly vanished as Enwulf’s breathless voice murmured, “Gorgeous.” If Alixan could blush more, he would have.

“May I see more?” Enwulf gently encouraged. Alixan went to undo the ties of his trousers, but his hands were shaking so hard he couldn’t seem to unlace them. Enwulf noticed and with a gentle chuckle, came over to help him. He knelt at the foot of the bed in front of Alixan, hands working deftly to remove his pants. The blond looked up to Alixan, expression clearly asking if he was ready. Alixan took a deep breath, and nodded. He watched as Enwulf slowly pulled away his clothing, rendering him completely naked. 

Alixan was trembling already, shyly watching Enwulf to see what he’d do. Enwulf gazed at him in his entirety, eyes gleaming and face warm. “I’m not sure what you were worried about,” Enwulf grinned. “I’m certainly enjoying what I’m seeing.”

Alixan wanted to reply, but he wasn’t currently capable of making noise. All he could do was smile like an idiot, Enwulf’s complements made his heart flutter like a bird. He gasped as Enwulf lightly ran his hands over his thighs, the sensations sending a warm feeling to his length. “Do you want to keep going?”

“What kind of question is that?” Alixan managed to chuckle sheepishly. “O-of course I do.” Enwulf nodded. “Just making sure, dear.” 

Alixan watched as Enwulf’s hands rose higher and higher on his thigh, his heart in his throat. The man’s hand brushed against his base and Alixan let out a small, desperate noise. Enwulf smiled in response, lowering his head. Alixan watched as Enwulf ran his tongue up his length, and he had to slap his hand over his mouth to suppress the noises that pulled from his chest. Sparks of warmth started to burn inside him, breath already growing labored. Enwulf chuckled, and Alixan can feel his warm breath against his skin and oh gods, this is really happening. This was really happening. 

Enwulf repeated his action, and lifted his head to look up at Alixan. Alixan replied by nodding vigorously, wanting this more than he had wanted anything in a long time. Enwulf gently rubbed Alixan’s upper thigh as he lowered his head onto him, mouth surrounding his erect length. Alixan moaned, hand falling from his mouth as it went to the back of Enwulf’s head, resting on his soft locks. His breath hitched and locked in his chest as Enwulf began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Alixan’s shaft. He can’t believe how wonderful it feels, how wonderful Enwulf is. It’s almost overwhelming. 

Alixan could feel heat pooling inside him, churning and building far faster than he had expected. He could feel the pressure, the hot wetness of the inside of Enwulf’s mouth and oh gods, he was going to cum. His voice jumped in pitch as his eyes screwed shut, hips jolting as he lets out a strained moan as fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. White hot pleasure rolled over him as he tangled his fingers in Enwulf’s hair. 

His breath was labored, but began to slow as his hand slid from Enwulf’s hair to his shoulder. He let out a content sigh as he finally looked down at Enwulf, mind cleared, and he froze, his gut stirring once more. Enwulf sat before him, resting on his heels, strings of Alixan’s seed decorating his face and extended tongue. He smiled lewdly, one eye closed from the cleric’s mess. 

Alixan’s amber eyes were blown wide, his heart thundering, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with embarrassment and he covered his face. “Oh, Celestan, I am so sorry!” He squeaked. “I-I am s-so s-sorry!” He heard a very loving chuckle from Enwulf as he pressed a kiss to Alixan’s thigh. 

“Alixan, darling, would you mind looking at me?” He cooed sweetly. Alixan slowly allowed himself to peek out at his boyfriend through his fingers and his heart nearly stopped. Enwulf had covered his index and middle finger in cum and slowly licks it off, maintaining eye contact and a smirk. “How do I look?”

Alixan stammered wildly, face hot with a new arousal. Enwulf laughed, standing and leaning forward to kiss Alixan. “That’s quiet the response, darling.” Alixan let out another embarrassed noise, and Enwulf practically giggled. “Now… do you want to lay back on the bed or would you rather me do that?” 

He could barely function as he tried to speak. He wanted Enwulf to lead; he was too worried he would mess up. He managed to put together words finally. “U-um… can you l-l-l… lead? I d-don’t know what I’m d-doing.” Enwulf used a nearby blanket to wipe his face before leaning in and pressing his forehead to Alixan’s.

“For you? Of course.”


End file.
